Some conventional electric vehicles run on power from lead acid batteries. For these vehicles, operators are able to continue using the vehicles as long as there is sufficient charge available from the lead acid batteries.
To recharge the lead acid batteries of these vehicles, the operators simply connect the lead acid batteries to an external power source (e.g., street power). Once the lead acid batteries have been recharged, the operators are able to return to using the vehicles.